Mayhem's March
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: Ever wake up and feel like you're still dreaming? Ever wake up in a dream and think 'this cannot be real? So has William Graves… and a few thousand recently added residents to the Planet Hydaelyn. Why were they(and you) ripped from their lives on Planet Earth and brought to this place? Who brought them here? Original Character plus other added characters (accepting characters).
1. Prologue

**Authors Note One:** Hello all and welcome to Hydaelyn (that name is annoying to type). While your welcome is nice from me, our character's is perhaps a bit less so. Thanks for checking in and I hope you enjoy it, stick around, review-favorite-follow-[s]stalk[/s].

Most Chapters should be between 1500 and 3000 words… assuming I don't get hit with a stray stupid stick… they fly out of nowhere when you least expect it. The prologue is 1,505… plus all this other useless stuff.

There will be a rather drastic time skip not to long into the story… when you get around halfway through this chapter you should understand why.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy… and it is sadly most probable that you do not either.

Space…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

SPACE…

**Prologue**

**This AIN'T Kansas and you aren't Auntie Em!**

Space…

Space…

Frigid mountain winds blew down from their perches in the higher altitudes of a planet many know as Earth (but not all). Their assault on the quiet Midwestern town went unnoticed by most of her residents. After all, who in their right minds would be outside when twilight was settling on the small and recently snow capped town? Not one William Graves, of that you could be sure.

A recently released game had been drawing his attention like a crow to a shiny object. He was a man obsessed; even while at his day job he found himself thinking about what he would do when he returned home. So there he sat, recently having left the shower and pulled up next to his desk in an overtly comfortable computer chair for a Friday all nighter.

The desired icon on the screen was clicked as he spun around laughing gleefully and perhaps more than a bit oddly in his mind. He had to get in touch with Krim, that stupid cat hadn't been on for the last two days. Perhaps he had created a new character and was simply ignoring him… the man HAD said that he was prone to strange flights of character recreation. The least he could do if he was going to give into his odd illness was to warn those he knew before hand…

William stopped and stared hard at the screen. The 'home page' had popped up, but there was a blank window popping up repeatedly in a cascading view all but shouting the word 'error' at him. Shortly after his mind finally registered what was going on his hand dove for the mouse to try to close the insane pop-ups. However, just as he was about to start… all of the hated windows vanished leaving only a single expansive slowly spinning crystal… an amazingly entrancing… crystal…

Will's blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the shining bluish stone which had appeared on his screen. His mind was shouting to blink… to move… anything, but it was no use. His body wasn't responding to any of his commands. The crystal was a master hypnotist and he the unwilling victim of whatever devious scheme it seemed to have cooked up.

What… the hell… was….Happ…en…ing…?

Finally, tired and long since dry eyes closed to the world around him. The last thing he registered was the pain from his face slamming into the desk/keyboard before him.

****Time/Space Transition****

"nother… ver… ere," a jumbled male voice reached Will's ears as he groggily tried to force open far too tired eyes. At the same time he was trying to move creaky and stiff limbs in order to gain his bearings. Which idiot had broken into his house? He had to go and get his gun to scare him off. Break into his house at your own risk. He worked damn hard for his things; so he would gladly shoot anyone in both legs without remorse if it meant keeping them.

"Hey, Kid… can you hear me?" a light slap to his face finally brought one eye open to an odd sight. Foliage… he could have sworn his house didn't have tree's growing in it, especially not ones this grand of a size. The… greyish skinned man hovering over him was also a spectacle to behold; his more than foggy and pounding mind couldn't quite wrap itself around the slap-waker. From what little he could currently grasp, the man seemed to be of middle age, had several facial scars, and wore very strange… yet slightly familiar, clothing. The spear hanging on his back also seemed to be screaming out 'insane person run away'!

The sound of children crying reached his ears next and he achingly turned his head to look at the small clearing around him, hoping the crazy scarred man didn't feel like stabbing his with his 'sharp metal tipped stick of pain'… or spear, whichever. The small (obviously forest) clearing, was filled with a multitude of children and very few adults trying to calm them, wake them, console them, and more.

William tended to see himself as a calm young man of twenty-two in most cases. So, the shock which dawned over his features next was wholly out of character for him. Really, who wouldn't be shocked to see so many naked male and female kids some obviously human but quite a few SOOO obviously not? The children were Hysterical, crying, laughing, screaming, staring blankly off into space, huddled into tight balls whispering who knew what, and lastly laying back smiling either evilly or happily.

William decided he was going to go with 'Ohh dear God what the hell is going on here'? It's an expression not too unlike this (*o*). "KID!" the man with the sharp object attached to his back shouted and shook him drawing William out of his free fall into insanity. "Look at me!" the man said while waving an oversized calloused hand before Will's face.

"Are you all right?" The male questioned in a calm and soothing manner. Alright? HELL NO HE WASN'T ALRIGHT! A grayish skinned giant of a 'man' was shaking him and shouting 'Kid' like he was some… … …no. That was simply impossible. He feared to look down at himself but he just couldn't control his movements.

When William noted his body he joined the 'laughing children group', his own was light and perhaps more than a bit hysterical. He was a kid… or some sort of dwarf. His minds attempt to rationalize the situation as a dream was quickly thrown out the window as a hard slap landed on his face and a small hand reached up to touch the increasingly red zone. His eyes latched down onto the… 'man' who obviously looked like a Roegadyn and the female human beside him now shouting at him for hitting children.

"Are you ok little boy?" The female asked as he stared at her. She had shooed his slap-waker away telling him to go 'try to wake another child'.

"I'm not…" He said and trailed off as she couched down before him with a smile.

"Are you hurt somewhere then?" The white robed woman asked with that same smile still hovering on her lips, though it seemed slightly concerned as her eyes roamed his now much shorter form.

"No… I'm fine, I mean… I'm not a little boy." He said trying to force his mind to calm down and think in a straight line. After all… Roegadyn didn't exist… neither did Miqo'te for that matter. This was a dream… regardless of what the ache in the side of his face, the slight chill across his bare skin, and the prickling of twigs mixed with leaves beneath him said. This was a dream… a dream… a dream. He had simply been fantasizing a bit too much and now he was actually dreaming of Eorzea… or whatever the world was called.

Her eyebrow cocked slightly as she laughed lightly while covering her mouth. "Well then, my apologies. You seem to be faring better than a few others. Please don't move around. I have to check on some of the more…" She trailed off but William had more than grasped what she was getting at. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

William, for all of his currently composed (not at all) self, found that he was at a loss for words. While his mouth seemed to be moving, not a sound passed his lips. "Are you ok?" The woman asked as concern reentered her voice.

"Yes?" Will found himself more stating than questioning. In fact… he DID seemed to be better off than others around him. At least he wasn't screaming and calling for his mother, father, sibling, boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, grandparent, or… any of the others he heard being shouted around the clearing by the multitude of other children.

"Good, if you need anything call out to me ok? My name is Seria." The woman said as she stood up. "I have to go make sure Grandz doesn't hit anyone else. That oaf is too violent for these sorts of things." She said then mumbled as she scanned the crowd. "Ahh, there he is." Seria turned back to him, "now, stay here and don't wander around. Ok?"

William found himself nodding after the woman as she walked slowly away. He had to figure this all out so it was probably best if he was alone for the next few minutes… or days. Facts… list the facts…

1. He was just about to start playing Final Fantasy XIV ARR.

2. A lot of creepy errors on his screen were followed by an overtly hypnotizing crystal

3. A black-out coupled with face+desk/keyboard

4. He woke up in VERY strange place filled with complete insanity.

5. pain does NOT 're-wake you up'… as his still throbbing head, and face attested to.

6. Multiple video game races surrounded him…

All current 'facts' pointed to a single completely outrageous conclusion.

He was stuck, sitting naked in the body of a child, in a video game world. Yep… they were definitely going to put him in an insane asylum for this one, of that there was no doubt.

Space…

Space…

**AN2:** I'm accepting people/characters for this. If you want me to put you in it feel free to send me a PM with some information like name, race, and perhaps a brief background (which can easily be made up, I don't want to know you're life story…). I'll try to work you into either the 'main group' or at some point later in the plot. You just have read to find out what all that entails.

I think the reason you're all children is rather obvious… unless most of you know how to fight it makes a nice little time gap to learn about the world and other very important things. As for the naked… it's kind of like terminator… they don't show up fully clothed, and these 'kids' were pretty much 'forced into existence' for lack of a better way of putting it.

By the way, I'm Krim… in case you didn't guess, and yes, sadly I do suffer from 'character-recreation-sickness' in a lot of video games. 'Tiss a horrible affliction born by many… don't you feel sorry for us? DON'T YOU?


	2. Chapter One

moo...

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

**_A _****_special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_**

SPACE…

**Chapter One**

**Raining on Your Parade**

Space…

Space…

It didn't make a lick of sense. That was the conclusion William had inevitably come too after about ten minutes of nothing but thinking, and staring at the small crystals imbedded into the back of his right and left hands. It wasn't like he was a rocket scientist, space-time theorist, or madman raving about the end of the world all day long. He had a simple 8-5 office job where he sat in front of a computer all day. He worked out at least once a week at the local Gym, had a motley crew of friends, and had attended college off and on since graduating from High school around four years prior.

All that together ruled out the possibility of his 'being special' or 'the chosen one'. Actually, the oddest fact in all this had to be his memory… which was more than a bit foggy. At first he thought whatever the heck was going on had something to do with it, but as time passed he realized a few key things.

Firstly, he remembered EVERYTHING about his previous life that he knew he should. Parents, siblings, home address's, how much he made an hour, what he paid in rent, his first girlfriends name, and all the other stupid little things everyone's brain stored just to take up space. Hell he even remembered what channels he was recording, the shows, and times everything he watched came on.

Secondly, Eorzea… Hyda… whatever the worlds name was. He couldn't remember anything about it. Or nothing major anyways. He had slight pictures in his head, and some rather general knowledge of cities, people, and other minor little things he'd picked up though his hours of playing the first introduction and recently ARR. However… there was no plot line knowledge, no faces that connected to important events; simply the flashing image of an enormous dragon raining hell fire down onto everyone and everything around him.

As much time as he had spent playing the… game, (not that you would know it by looking around him) one would think he could recall some very important facts. Something-anything that may at least shed some light on WHY he may be here. Perhaps he wasn't the only one from Earth… assuming Eorzea didn't have children between the ages of four and seven or eight sprouting from nowhere all the time. In which case he was reminded of an anime where children were grown on tree's… strange story, but interesting.

The odds of that were in the astronomically unlikely area.

"Hey you!" A child's voice reached his ears and he turned around. His eyes took in the odd spectacle with ease. A small, lightly tanned, naked, raven haired Miqo'te child stood with his arms crossed across his chest staring right at him. Of major note was the long black tail lashing about behind him and the twitching ears atop his head.

"Can I help you?" William asked the diminutive cat boy without fully turning around.

"Thank God, a sane person." The cat stated and made his way around to face William head on. Before he spoke again he had kicked away the fallen tree bits, sat on the ground, crossed his legs, placed his elbow on one leg and rested his head on an open palm. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Not much of one." Will replied as he took note of the cat boy's heterochromic eyes. Rather it was oddly fascinating seeing cat slit eyes on a human… humanesque person. Sure there were contacts, but you didn't just wear those around everywhere did you? He paused and thought a moment before speaking again quizzically, "Are you… from earth as well?"

The other boy smiled roguishly as he replied. "Aye, myself and a few of the other non hysterical…" The cat-boy paused and glanced around the small dimly lit clearing. "Locals, are from various areas on Earth."

William laughed before nodding. "I noted the predominant behavior of our fellows shortly after waking up. You seem to be coping well yourself."

"I'm a fantasy Author, I thrive on insanity." The boy replied with a light laugh and smile before sticking out his hand. "The names Krim… or rather, judging from what's going on, it may as well be."

William's eyebrow cocked slightly. His 'friend' Krim that he hadn't seen online in a couple days was a raven haired sun seeker Miqo'te. Chances were small, but it wasn't like he had anything to lose. "You wouldn't happen to know a Midlander named Flavian would you?"

The boys light hearted smile moved once more into a roguish smirk, "I do actually. He was a blonde haired Blue eyed one too." He stated causing William to reach up and pull at a stray few locks of… apparently blonde hair. That matched but sadly… he was unable to check his eye color which should have been green if the odd scenario he thought was playing out actually proved to be true.

"Can't check the second one now can you?" The cat-boy said as he rolled back pointing and laughing merrily.

"Hahahahahaha," William laughed along happy for the distraction as he put his hand out much as raven haired 'child' had done so recently. "Then it is nice to meet you again Krim." He said while taking the Miqo'te's hand and shaking it as firmly as his current from allowed. "How's having a tail?"

"Damn thing won't quit moving. I think it has a mind of its own and I-" The cat boy replied before a rather high pitched shriek pierced through the crowded clearing. Krim was first to his feet, though that probably had to do with the fact that Williams legs felt like dead weight below him. As he scanned the crowd he took note of a girl being held into the air by an old Elezen; she was thrashing about and screaming bloody murder.

"That one again huh," Krim stated as he moved to sit back down. "That's the third time she's gone off like that." William could but watch as two more of the 'adults' ran to aid the girl in whatever plight it was that she seemed to be in.

"First I've heard it. How long have you been awake?" William queried as he ripped his eyes from the spectacle while shaking his head."

"Few hours, I was one of the first, and had my freak out session with hardly an awakened soul around… lucky me." Krim replied and finished rather sarcastically. "Heh, you should have seen the face of the guy that stumbled on the clearing first." The boy paused and stared off into space then laughed aloud once more. "Ahh, that's gonna be great for a while."

A rather odd yet familiar sound followed shortly after, blanketing the clearing in a soothing rhythm. William watched the boy from his standing position noting just how short he really was, Krim seemed to sniff the air then look up. "That sucks."

"What does?" Will questioned as he followed the cat-boy's gaze. A large liquid drop hit his face and he shook it free then moved a hand up to wipe the substance away. "What the…?" He asked no one in particular, as he stared at the water in his hand… which was followed soon after by a downpour passing through the tree's tops far far above them.

Yes, the heavens deemed that time the best to open up and let forth a deluge, "When do you think they're bringing us clothes? Naked isn't exactly my choice of attire for outside, regardless of the weather."

"I'd reckon some time after a few of us die from Pneumonia." Krim replied… jokingly. Did he not see the rather serious nature of things here? They were children… in appearance at least, naked, outside, when it was rather chilly, and now raining.

"We should at least take some shelter…" William stated while looking around at the scrambling forms of many who had the same idea as him.

"What you don't like the rain?" Krim asked as his ears drooped slightly… whether it was due to their now soggy nature or something else was beyond his current grasp. The cat's behavior thus far lead him to believe that he may be more than a bit off ki – "AAROOOOOOOOOOO."

William's thoughts had been cut off by the sudden resounding howl of a wolf piercing through the clearing and over the rhythmic sound of raindrops hitting the trees above. It was soon followed by another… and another… and another, and another, and another, and another, and… a lot more. "Uhh ohh." He stated after noting that the sounds were coming from all around them.

"GATHER THE CHILDREN!" Came the thundering voice of a large man with a sword and shield already in hand. "FORM A PROTECTIVE CIRCLE AROUND THEM!"

Many 'sirs' passed through out the crowd of the once more crying and screaming 'children'. Truth be told, he was terrified as well. How was he supposed to defend himself in such a situation? He had no weapon, no armor, hell he didn't even have any clothing!

"This way you two!" The voice of the woman from earlier said as a hand latched down onto his arm and he felt himself hurriedly yanked along behind her. The agony that laced through his shoulder reminded him of just how much of a dream this wasn't. Glancing to his left he noted that she was also pulling Krim along with him. The Cat-boy had to all but jogging to keep up with the woman's pace.

As the two of them were pushed past the armed men and women's formation the first of the wolves broke through the thick brush around the clearing and rushed at them heedless of its own safety. Williams mind perhaps added that hungry gleam to the eyes that seemed to be staring right through him.

The man that had roared out the commands earlier was directly before William's section of the 'circle' in moments slamming his shield into the leaping jaws of the wolf. As the creature fell to the ground dazed the man followed up with a swift stab into its neck. The wolf's feet weakly kicked out before it as a deep gurgling wheezing sound passed its clenched teeth… and then it went still.

Frantic moments followed soon after as children scattered in numerous directions afraid for what they perceived to be their possible lives. Somewhere in the circle a wolf had made it past the defenses of their would be protectors. "DO NOT SCATTER!" The man shouted as he slammed his shield once more like a wall into a wolf knocking it to the ground, kicked it once, then slashed at it with his sword.

William watched as the man angrily scanned the now much smaller group of 'children'. Few of them had opted to remain in their protected position. "T'bia, Ferro, Myrgen, Sald go after as many children as you can! The rest of you remain here and fight off whatever comes next." The man said as he bolted off into the underbrush.

"Whelp… we're screwed. It was an odd dream while it lasted though," came the voice of the raven haired cat-boy just to his right.

"You really still think that this is a dream?" William questioned the cat whose ears twitched furiously atop his head.

"I've been tryin' to." Krim replied as he watched the surrounding brush that had so recently been spitting out wolves and eating children (figuratively).

It was some short while later that the screams, shouts, growls and other mysterious noises finally stopped. Whether this was a good or bad thing he could not tell. His now rain soaked blonde hair and skin held a frigid feel to it that sent the occasional shiver running through his body.

"-Told you we should have stayed in Ul'Dah Fargo," came the voice of a female Miqo'te not so far away. Her silvery white hair was matted down to her head and brushed away from her face. William figured that was to allow her to aim the bow in her hands better. Not that he had ever shot one, but hair in your eyes probably had an adverse effect on the aiming of such an instrument.

"I don't rightly care N'eria; it was Aldrich's call to follow the odd voice in the linkshell to this location." The Hyur male replied while glancing frantically about from under his head encompassing pointed hat. A mage of some sort no doubt.

"He isn't the leader so we shou-" the woman was cut off by a heavy crashing sound nearby. "The forest isn't happy to have us here. Let alone a whole slew of children." The perturbed Miqo'te stated as she stared at him… or rather, at Krim standing next to him. Williams gaze turned to the raven hair cat and noted that he was of all things… making faces at the woman.

"Is that really necessary?" He questioned; to which, the boy's response was simple.

"Of course it is."

"How, might I ask, is antagonizing our probable rescuers a necessary thing?"

"I don't like her." The recently tailed boy finished then followed up with another odd looking face. The woman stuck her tongue out and pulled at the sides of her eyes causing Krim to point and laugh aloud. He must not have expected her to play along with his… whatever he was trying to do. William sighed and looked back around the clearing hoping to see the advent of some possible returning children or the five that were dispatched after them.

"N'eria," the Hyur male stated calmly.

"Never a break." The Miqo'te replied as William turned to face the pair once more. Before he managed to lay his eyes on them however, the twang of a bow reached his ears followed quickly by a whimper and crashing as a wolf staggered from the brush surrounding the clearing. A green feathered arrow was sticking from just above its left shoulder blade.

"HERE THEY COME AGAIN!" The voice of the male mage whose name… he couldn't recall after having only heard it only once so recently.

Space…

Space…

**Authors Note:**

Well that's chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it, there's more to come as we come down to the release date of ARR and after. (releases may slow down then though). Word Count this time reached 2440 for the chapter alone.

I look forward to getting more submissions (probably).

Space...

**Character Requirements:**

Earth name:  
Eorzea name: (can be the same as your earth name if you want)  
Earth History: I don't need much here. Anything you want to put in at all would be helpful. Such as a job if you had one, family, general where you lived... etc.  
Eorzea history: Things such as your starting point. You don't know it yet, but not EVERYONE showed up in one spot. There are several groups near each city... it's not really a big spoiler and you replied before I thought I would get a review so ehh merry Christmas. (If you want to have started int he same group as William feel free to.)  
General Earth days Description:  
Eorzea Description: You can send me a photobucket link if you want... and made a character with the creator they have up on the site. It's where I made all the characters. if not, then just a plain description will do and I'll build one in mine to go by. That's the plan anyways.  
Personality:

Anything Special: If there's something you want to add that didn't fit in above I'm always willing to take it. I know you won't be able to fill out a completely thorough background until you learn a few things about what's happened to the children as they grew up all over the place. Like I said there are THOUSANDS of them scattered about the land. The group with William amounts to 50-100 or so. I should jump forward around chapter three and then it's all flashbacks if I want to show something 'childhood' related.

!_!


End file.
